The Wedding
by DeliciousOrbit
Summary: When Zelda Nohansen finds out her friend is engaged she is ecstatic, but will the stress of planning a wedding drive her insane? If that doesn't, her love/hate relationship with the best man will. AU, some mild language
1. The Announcement

Hey everybody! I'm new to this whole writing fanfiction thing, but I've been reading them for awhile now. I hope you enjoy my first story, remember R&R!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or Link. Even though I wish I did…

"Malon, did he really?! This is fantastic!" Zelda Nohansen practically screamed into the phone to her best friend Malon. Zelda wasn't usually one to be overexcited, or even simply excited, so the sound of this scared her red-headed friend.

"Yes he really did! Goddesses Zel, I can't believe I'm going to be married!" Malon was still in some shock over the event, and Zelda's uncharacteristic raving wasn't helping.

"Malon! You need to come over so I can give you a hug okay?" Malon agreed to Zelda's suggestion, hung up the phone, and went to get ready.

Once the conversation had ended, Zelda ran around her cozy, but well decorated house happily. Her friend, correction, her best friend was getting married to a completely wonderful guy. Well wonderful for her at least. He and Zelda could never be romantically compatible. For example, Zelda had never been one for animals, whereas Malon practically owned a zoo of them along with her new fiancé. Further proof to Zelda, they were perfect for each other.

After 20 minutes of checking the clock, checking her phone, and tapping her fingers, Zelda was getting anxious. What in the world could be taking Malon such a long time? She only lived up the street. Shortly after though, Zelda's doorbell sounded its chipper chirp, announcing Malon had finally arrived. Instead of Zelda answering the door though, Malon just walked into Zelda's entryway, hung her coat on the rack to her right, turned to Zelda and said,

"Are you going to hug me or what?"

Zelda's response? A bear-tackle hug causing the two girls to land on the blue carpet of Zelda's foyer. After laughing about it for a few minutes, Zelda finally asked

"Malon, what in the world took you so long to get here? I thought you had died!"

"Oh I was just deciding what to wear." It was then Zelda noticed that Malon had taken extra care in getting ready today. Even though she was always very pretty it was more in a tomboy kind of way. Today she wore some dark jeans with a green belt, a pair of stylish winter boots, and a warm-looking sweater. All of this was set off perfectly by a silver necklace and Malon's curled hair. Zelda on the other hand, felt like a slob in some sweat pants and a pajama top.

"Well you look very nice. Can I ask why?"

"Zel, I have to tell everyone else about me and Sheik, and since you deafened me during our phone call, I decided to go tell them in person and I figured I might as well look good doing it."

"Did I really almost deafen you? That sounds pretty crazy Malon."

"Oh I know it does Ms. I'm too good to be loud or talk at all so I'll just sit and look pretty."

"Whatever! So have you thought of any plans? Like when, where, your bridesmaids, stuff like that?"

"Yeah well, I was hoping you could help me with that, as my maid of honor you know?"

"I'd love to Malon; I want to help make your wedding as perfect as possible." Zelda said with a big smile; in reality though, she hated planning of all kinds and instantly regretted saying those words.

"Oh perfect Zel! I knew that you'd be there for me!" Malon and Zelda proceeded to chat about petty things until the time came for Malon to leave and tell everybody else the good news. Zelda watched her friend skip to her car and back out of the driveway before closing the front door. She then proceeded to plop down on her couch and sigh. Sure she was ecstatic for Malon, but what had he gotten herself into?

Zelda and Malon were sitting comfortably in the plush chairs of their favorite nail salon, Zora's Domain, which happened to be owned by their friend Ruto and her family. It was almost closing, and Ruto was finishing up with the last customer of the night. Once their Thai friend was done she calmly asked,

"So Mallie, when do we find out if we're your bridesmaids or not?" Zelda rolled her eyes towards Ruto. Surely she had to know Malon wouldn't have asked to meet the gang here if some of them were left out of the bridal party. That was just how Ruto was though, a little bit vapid. It didn't help that she was completely gorgeous, with long, straight black hair, and a petite figure, not to mention perfect nails. Zora Nails was also one of the best nail salons in Castle Town, so Ruto was pretty wealthy also.

"Oh Ruto, I'll have to save the surprise until everyone else gets over here." Malon retorted happily.

Right on cue the bell on the door jingled meaning the last two friends, Saria and Midna, had arrived. Saria was wearing her favorite environmental hoodie and recycled blue jeans, along with some retro-glam (also recycled) earrings. Saria was the second shortest of the group, only an inch taller that Ruto, however she was completely comfortable with herself, expressed by the green streaks in her hair. Midna was exactly opposite of Saria, she wore black denim skinny jeans and a loose, dark purple top under a tan trench coat that complimented her dark brown hair. Midna was the tallest in the group, standing at 5'10, two complete inches taller than Zelda, the second tallest, without heels. Midna was also the only one who could intimidate Zelda, if given the chance; even so the girls were good friends.

"Malon! I just want to say congratulations again! I can't believe you're already getting married, we're only 23 for Din's sake!"

"I can't believe it either Saria! I never would have thought I'd be the first to get married out of all us sexy ladies." The girls had a laugh after Malon said this and chose their favorite places to sit; Ruto in her swirling chair, Saria laying on the waiting couch, Midna in the armchair, Zelda on the window seat, and Malon on the nail table. Once they had gotten comfortable Malon said,

"So in case you hadn't realized," Malon looked at Ruto, "All of you are going to be my bridesmaids!" Ruto and Saria jumped up from their respective places in their giddiness. Midna shot a quick smile to Malon. Zelda though, sat on the window bench with a pensive look on her face. She was happy for Malon, but had already known she was a bridesmaid, correction the maid of honor, so there was no shock to this statement.

"Mallie, what color are you thinking for the dresses? I mean, our tastes are so different and all." Ruto asked.

"Hmmm well I haven't thought about that yet. I'm always welcome for suggestions!" Saria said forest green, Ruto wanted light blue, and Midna suggested purple plain and simple. The girls were so wrapped up in their discussion about dress color; they hardly noticed Zelda staring into space. Later in the discussion though Saria asked,

"Malon, do you know who our escorts are going to be?"

"Your boyfriends of course! Did you forget that you guys met them all through Sheik?"

"This is fabulous! It was truly made in heaven!" Ruto raved. "Wait though, Zelda doesn't have a boyfriend."

Upon hearing her name, and her friend discussing her lack of a boyfriend, Zelda snapped her attention to the group.

"Oh it's okay; I'll just be partnered with whomever."

"Good because Sheik's best man is single too, and you two would make a really cute couple, and I'm glad you're okay with some guy being your escort and all,"

"Who is it Malon? Is he hot?" Saria jokingly asked, even though she was perfectly happy with Mido since his attitude calmed down.

Malon bit her lip, her favorite nervous habit,

"Well, he's definitely not unattractive, and I mean he is Sheik's best friend,"

"Malon. Who is it?" Zelda repeated the question.

"Link." Malon said quietly. Her friend Zelda however was about to be anything but quiet.

"LINK? As in Link Forrester? The boy who tortured me through Anatomy and Psychology freshman year?! Malon, why would you do that?" Zelda pleaded with her best friend. Link had managed to take every potential awkward situation and make a joke about it, with Zelda being the butt of that joke. Especially in Anatomy. Since Zelda had the highest grade, Link often joked that Zelda should come to his apartment and "tutor" him. Her friends said that he was just trying to hit on her; Zelda was simply not amused.

"Oh Zel, it's been five years for Din's sake. I was hoping you would have let it go or have completely forgotten by now." Malon rolled her eyes at Zelda, her friend needed to learn how to let go of a grudge. Saria and Midna looked on cautiously, when Zelda was mad; it was never a good idea to mess with her. Sadly Ruto hadn't realized this, since she had only known Zelda for two years, and Zelda didn't get mad often.

"Zelda, chill out! So what if he messed with you back in the day, I'm sure he's grown up since then. Besides, he is really hot. I mean, if my parents didn't want me to be with Mikau and we weren't totally meant for each other, I'd be all over that." Ruto said blatantly. Her parents had strongly "suggested" that she be with an Asian, and when she met Mikau, she knew she'd be staying with him. Her shallow side however, let her check out other boys as she pleased.

"Chill out Ruto! I refuse to chill out! Link embarrassed me in front of 2 classes of 200, or more, people!" Zelda had stood up to protest with Malon, but after delivering this last sentence, she plopped back down on her seat in a huff and folded her arms across her chest. A few moments of silence passed.

"Ummm, well this is awkward, but I think that it's time for us to be heading home. Don't you agree Saria?" Midna asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, it is pretty late. I'm going to have to go now." Saria agreed and both left the nail salon.

"Oh wow it is late." Malon said after seeing the clock read 10:44 PM, "I think it's time for me and Zelda to go too." Zelda looked up at her friend, sighed, and started to leave, when Ruto called out,

"I'm sorry if I offended you Zelda, I didn't realize that you were so serious about hating him." Zelda had already left the building, so Malon quickly said goodbye to her friend. The red head left the store and chased after Zelda.

"What the hell was that Zelda?" Zelda knew Malon was serious, since she called her by her entire first name. And Zelda wasn't sure what had just happened herself actually.

"I'm sorry Malon. I shouldn't have snapped like that, but really, Link Forrester?"

"Zelda, give it a chance. Maybe he's changed, and if he hasn't, then I'll punch him if he gets out of line. Please, don't make me have to reorganize my bridal party based on your grudges." Zelda gave this some consideration. Maybe Link had changed. This might not be a horrible experience after all. Zelda sighed,

"Alright, but this is for you. Not me, not Sheik, and most definitely not Link."

"Aww Zel I knew you'd come around for me! It is pretty late though and Sheik will be wondering where I am, so I'll talk to you soon okay?" Malon and Zelda proceeded to say goodbye to one another. Zelda watched Malon run over to her car before getting into her own. Releasing yet another sigh Zelda said to herself,

"And this is just the beginning."

Thanks for reading everybody! Remember this is my first fic, so positive reviews would be loved. I know that

1) Sheik is really Zelda, but I like to think of them as separate people

2) This follows no specific game or anything, I just like the characters :]

So again, thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. The second chapter should be up soon, seeing as I really like this idea. So until next time, bye!

PS- Please excuse any mistakes or lame plot stuff. Since I'm new to this site, I haven't found an editor yet.


	2. The Best Man

Waaahoo chapter two! It took me a little long to write, (iProcrastinate) but I promise it's nice and melodramatic for you. Zelda is PMSing or something, so watch out for that.

~***~

Link Forrester slept comfortably in his king sized bed on a chilly, November morning. The digital clock on the nightstand to his right may have read 11:26 AM, but the boy had no intentions of getting up any time soon. Heck he might not even get up all day, as that was his favorite way to spend his days off of work. Link was having an awesome dream about waking up to some nice, hot bacon and pancakes, when the cell phone on the hard wood floor, which was set on vibrate, went off.

'Holy shit!" Link said as he shot up in his bed. He was not expecting his phone to vibrate so loudly anytime soon or even at all today. Letting out a sigh Link walked over to the spastic electronic, looked at the name, rolled his eyes, and answered,

"Sheik, what do you want? And it better be good, you interrupted my dream."

"Sorry, yeah whatever. I just wanted to make sure you were awake so you wouldn't miss lunch with me, Malon, and Zelda."

"Why do I have to go to this thing again? And who the hell is Zelda?" Link was annoyed with his best friend for two reasons. The first reason was that Sheik woke him up during his favorite pastime, and the second one being woken up for _wedding plans_. Who even gets married at 23 anyway? If you asked Link, Sheik was throwing the good years of his life away.

'Link, Zelda is that "hot chick from freshman year" who you totally had a crush on but shrugged it off as just wanting to sleep with her, and you have to go because,"

"I did only want to sleep with her! What can I say, nerdy girls turn me on."

"Link, don't be such a pervert. Especially when you're talking about my fiancée's best friend! The reason you have to go is because Zelda hates you and Malon doesn't want it to make our wedding awkward okay? So just go to lunch with us, put on a good act, and go back to your lazy, perverted ways in 5 months."

"Does she really now? I can't imagine why she would. Maybe it's because I never would sleep with her…"

"Link. Just be at Telma's Café at 12. And try to be normal if that's even possible." With that last sentence, Sheik hung up on his friend.

'_Wow, marriage has already shoved a stick up his butt._' Link said to himself as he got dressed. After looking for something suitable to wear, Link thought to himself, _'I wish I could just wear my sweatpants, but no, that would offend stupid Malon and her stupid friend Zelda and ruin Sheik's stupid perfect wedding. Yeah right, I bet he just wants to marry her because she's awesome in the sack.'_ This led Link to wonder, if Malon was good, what about Zelda? Oh Goddesses, why was he such a perv? Maybe he had liked Zelda as an actual person, not some object he needed to conquer. He remembered some of her more human characteristics, from the way she wrinkled her nose in disgust at him and his attempts to get with her to when he saw her in the library with her nose stuck in a book. And there were the times Link spotted her laughing with her friends around campus. Great Goddesses, she was beautiful when she laughed.

"What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know this chick." Link assured himself and finished getting dressed.

~***~

Malon looked at her friend stubbornly. Why couldn't Zelda just get over herself and accept the fact that she was hot and that it wasn't a bad thing? Zelda was currently sitting in front of Malon's vanity mirror, complaining about her outfit, her makeup, her hair, everything Malon had done to make Zelda look nice. She said it was good to look nice in public, her friend agreed, but said she thought she looked a little trashy with this makeup. Luckily for Malon, Zelda didn't know that Link was going on this lunch-date event too, to her knowledge it was just to sort out some details of the wedding as the unofficial, and unpaid, wedding planner. If she had known, Zelda would have washed all of the makeup off.

"Malon, I don't see why I need to look like some five dollar prostitute if it's just going to be me, you, and Sheik." Zelda said to Malon.

"Zelda, if you look like a five dollar prostitute, which you don't, then I must be a free one." Malon was laughing at her own joke when her fiancé came in.

"If you're free I'll be getting some of that later." Sheik said with a laugh. Malon playfully shot down his suggestions and somehow the couple ended up pretty much making out in front of Zelda. Understandably, Zelda was in an awkward place at the moment, so she simply said,

"I'll wait for you two outside of the room."

The two lovebirds turned a deep shade of red when their forgotten friend said this. Malon looked at Sheik who calmly said he'd be in the car when the girls were finished fixing themselves up. Malon started talking to Zelda in some embarrassed chatter while Zelda thought to herself, '_I wish somebody loved me like that'_ accompanied with a slight pang of jealousy.

"Well I think that it's time to go." Malon said with a smile and practically ran to her car.

~***~

The car ride to Telma's was pleasant with lots of jokes, stories, and even Malon and Zelda rocking out to their favorite songs on the radio. The only thing that bothered Zelda was whenever the lovers would look at each other, they made these 'I love you eyes' at one another and every time they did Zelda would feel another little pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She didn't even want to feel it, but her friend was so happy, why couldn't that be her? Zelda let out a long sigh and looked out the window.

"Oh good, we're here!" Malon said as sweetly as ever. It was no wonder to Zelda why Sheik was completely infatuated with her, Malon was positively adorable when she was in a good mood. Actually that was more of an all the time thing, good mood or not. The couple grabbed each other's hands and waved to some blonde stranger in the distance. _'Oh great, somebody they know is here. Now they're going to talk forever and make us wait longer to be seated.' _Zelda rolled her eyes and eventually managed to catch up to her energetic friends.

"We're you really sleeping when Sheik called you earlier? Is that how you like to spend your days off?" Malon asked this stranger. He nodded and smiled before looking at the newest arrival.

"This must be Zelda, right Sheik?" Zelda managed to give this guy the once over before Sheik responded. He was fairly tall, probably a little shorter than 6 feet, and had this incredibly shiny golden blonde hair. Clearly he worked out, even Zelda could tell through his clothes, and she wasn't apt to notice physique. On the matter of clothes he was wearing a nice button down shirt, with some jeans, and black vans? Zelda rolled her eyes; obviously he wanted to be here as much as she did, except he had the option of wearing sneakers.

'Oh yes this is Zelda. Zelda this is," Sheik didn't have to say that name before Zelda figured out who this guy was. She never even heard Sheik say his name, because in her scanning process she had reached his attractive face and the all too familiar crystal blue eyes squinting while they made that smirk at her. This guy was Link.

"I never thought I would see you again Link. How have you been?" Zelda said with a tone that reminded her of over sweetened tea.

"I've been pretty good, Zellie. How about yourself?" He smirked. When Zelda saw it, plastered there on his face, she remembered why she hated him in the first place. At least he hadn't made any sexual jokes yet.

"Don't call me that. Can you tell I don't really like it, or are you completely dense?"

"I think you do; besides you're cute when you're mad. And you should I know I'm dense. In fact, I still need some help with,"

"Don't you dare say it or I will kill you." Zelda pointed her finger sharply at Link. He just laughed and said,

"Anatomy."

Zelda proceeded to storm away in a huff, tell the hostess to seat them immediately, and tell Malon and Sheik to make this a fast lunch.

~***~

Zelda's attempts were in vain. Even though the hostess had found them a table as soon as possible, it wasn't exactly the largest one, meaning she had to sit straight across from Link and be crammed into Malon's side. Malon and Sheik were yapping the whole time too. Whether it was where the wedding should be, what the colors should be, what kind of reception, or even what kind of flowers should be there. Malon kept poking Zelda to see if she was getting all of this, however Link was too busy kicking Zelda in the shins for to her be paying attention. Finally Zelda shouted,

"Stop trying to play some weird, one-sided game of footsie with me you idiot! It's going to leave a bruise!"

Malon and Sheik went silent at Zelda's outburst, as did many of the other restaurants patrons. Link and Zelda were now engaged in an intense stare down.

"I didn't know I was kicking you. Did you ever think to say something without shouting?"

"Did you ever think to have a conversation with me without blatantly saying you want to sleep with me?

"What the hell does that have to do with anything Zelda?!" The argument was getting intense; both Link and Zelda were standing while glaring at each other.

"It has everything to do with it Link! Maybe if you weren't always being a pervert, I wouldn't have a reason to think you are one!" With that last statement, Zelda grabbed her purse, said a curt goodbye to Malon and Sheik, and walked towards the exit.

"Zel wait!" Malon called after her best friend. Zelda turned slowly,

"What is it Malon?"

"Well that was really horrible and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you he was going to be here but," Malon continued to ramble for what felt like forever, especially to her, "that's why you're the maid of honor and,"

"Malon, if I have to deal with that," She pointed rudely at Link. "I don't want to be in your wedding at all." The moment Zelda said this, Malon's face turned downward as she started to cry. Zelda said a brief, I'm sorry, and left the restaurant. Once Sheik was done telling Link that Zelda was right and he is an idiot, he looked up at Malon to see her crying. She looked at him then went outside. Sheik glared at Link. Link knew his best friend was probably going to punch him very hard, very soon.

~***~

The end! Sorry about taking longer than expected with this. I had to write a research paper which sucked all of the creative blood out of my brain. I was hoping to have chapter three done by Thanksgiving, but I really doubt that's going to happen. Delayed Thanksgiving, woohoo!

On another note, I have some freaking moody characters! I was writing this like, wow who does that? Oh well, I think their moodiness will be explained next chapter (Well Zelda's at least, I feel Malon was justified to cry xP ).

PS- Grammer mistakes=I'm sorry! I tried proofreading, but I don't know how that's working.

PPS- The next chapter IS going to be up by Saturday/Sunday! I will not let myself slack off anymore.


	3. The Annoying Families

Is it time for Chapter three already? Yes, yes it is. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long or bad, and this chapter doesn't suck. I'm pretty sure Zelda's anger and Link's antics will be explained. Another thing, thanks everybody for the nice reviews and such! It makes my heart happy.

~***~

It wasn't that Zelda hated Thanksgiving, or that she hated being with her family. It was the awkward situations they imposed when they asked Zelda about her life. For example, last year they asked Zelda why she was so content working in a library when her friends were out "pursuing careers". She then had to explain to them that it was what she enjoyed doing and working in an office would bore her to tears. They simply didn't understand.

Thankfully for Zelda, most of her extended family happened to be visiting the Caribbean and couldn't make it this year, so it was just going to be her, her father, her cousin, Tetra, and Impa. Zelda could handle the four of them, or so she thought.

Zelda pulled up to the large house she used to call home. To the average person it was breathtaking, to Zelda it was an over-extravagant waste of money. She had come to hate the large, gray-stone mansion and the labels associated with it. Just because Zelda's father was rich, people expected her to be some air-headed bimbo with no purpose in life but to spend her father's money. When people found out she was actually intelligent they seemed fairly surprised. It was those kinds of things that infuriated Zelda. Almost as much as people who thought she was easy or something.

Once Zelda had found her old spot in the 7-car garage, she parked and removed both of her bags from the trunk. With a sigh she breathed in the cool autumn air, locked her car, and headed towards the house. When she was almost at the door, her cousin Tetra came bursting outside shouting,

"Is that my favorite cousin Zelda being all kinds of slow out there? You'd think she want to give me a hug or something!" Zelda started laughing. That was one of the good things about coming home, Tetra's liveliness. She was always the funny one, even when she wasn't trying to be. She was just as tall as Zelda and had the same blonde hair, but while Zelda was pale as a ghost, Tetra was naturally a gorgeous tan color. She also had more of an athletic build and a breezy, beachy look to her. Tetra walked up to her fair-skinned cousin and grabbed a bag from her.

When the two girls got inside the house and put Zelda's stuff down Tetra immediately put her arms out for a big hug. After the two were done embracing, Tetra asked,

"So what's this I hear about your BFF Malon getting married?"

"Oh yeah she's getting married to Sheik in May or sometime around then. I'm supposed to be the maid of honor but,"

"But what? Are you getting cold feet at somebody else's wedding?" Tetra took some time to laugh at her joke before finishing. "Oh yeah, and tell her I send her my congratulations and if it's possible I'd like to be invited." Tetra knew Malon from back when she'd visit Zelda and Malon would happen to come over. The girls liked each other well enough, but had never been able to become great friends due to Tetra living far away.

"No, it's not that Tetra. It's this stupid boy who keeps,"

"Tell me about it later Zelda." Zelda seemed a little thrown off at Tetra's remark but was appreciative for her tactfulness when she heard her father's deep booming voice say,

"Tell her about what Zelda." Mr. Nohansen was a large man, many people found him incredibly intimidating. Not only was he very tall with dark gray hair and a moustache, he was fairly wide, not in a fat way, but more like a linebacker. He was also the second reason Zelda hated coming home. He was somebody who believed it was ridiculous that Zelda didn't have a steady boyfriend whenever she came to visit. And he made a point to tell her so every time. The few times she had a boyfriend and was talking about him, her father would look on disapprovingly, as though her choice of men was just as disappointing as not having one. Whatever his reaction was, Zelda always felt horrible afterwards.

"Oh hey Poppa N! Zelda was just getting ready to tell me all about Malon's wedding, every excruciating detail about it, but then we smelled Impa's cooking and decided that we'd finish this conversation at another time." Zelda was thankful for Tetra's quick recovery of the situation. The last thing she ever wanted to do was talk about stupid boys around her dad; that could quite possibly be worse than having to deal with Link believe it or not. When her dad looked at her, seemingly asking 'Is this true', Zelda simply nodded and said,

"I sure can't wait to eat!"

"Good because dinner is ready!" Impa kindly called from down the hall. Zelda didn't exactly know why Impa lived with her and her father, but she was grateful for it. Discussing feminine problems with her father could have ruined her whole teenage years. Impa had become the mother Zelda never had, since Zelda's biological mother died when she was young.

"Wanna go break the wishbone Zelda?!" Zelda laughed at Tetra's childish antics but chased after her into the dining room.

~***~

The dinner Impa prepared was delicious. Another good thing about home, the amazing food Impa cooked for everyone. Tetra said she always liked it because you could taste the love in every bite. Zelda had to agree, even though they had maids and chefs to help with the cooking and cleaning, Impa always assisted because she honestly enjoyed doing both of those things. When Zelda was little, she once asked Impa why she liked doing boring things like that; Impa said it was the only time she could sing spontaneously and other people would join in. Zelda then tested this to see if it was true, it was.

Dinner was also going fairly well conversationally. Zelda's father had yet to ask her about her love life and had actually laughed a couple of times over the course of the meal. They talked about all kinds of things, such as Tetra's journalism career, Impa's confusion with facebook, childhood memories, and how Mr. Nohansen was secretly glad some of the other family members weren't there, which shocked Zelda and Tetra that he would admit to it. The conversation took a turn though when Impa asked,

"Oh Zelda, is anything new in your life?"

Zelda pondered the best way to answer this. She decided there wasn't one.

"Well, Malon is getting married for one thing."

"Is she now?! Tell the girl I'm happy for her. Is she getting married to that Shake fellow?" Zelda was a little confused until she realized what Impa was trying to say.

"Okay I will. And Impa, his name's Sheik, not Shake."

"Well how would I know, I've only heard it once or twice, but I'm glad you corrected me. Wouldn't that be embarrassing if I went around saying the wrong name forever, especially if I was invited to the wedding!" Zelda, Tetra, and Impa all laughed at the thought. Zelda's dad however, didn't seem too jovial.

"Tell Malon that I'm also happy for her. But Zelda this reminds me, are there any men of particular interest in your life?"

"No father. I fear there are no interesting men left in the world." Zelda sighed as she rolled her eyes. Tetra sent her a glance that had 'Oh really' written all over it in reference to their unfinished conversation earlier. Zelda made a squinty-eyed angry face in response.

"Well that's a shame Zelda. I remember when I was your age there were plenty of interesting men out and about in the world, but I suppose times have changed." Impa said understandingly. Tetra shot up a response too,

"I can't find any interesting men either Zelda! Maybe it's just the guys around here."

Zelda made a face that said 'I suppose' then looked at her father. His response was to excuse himself and go watch football. Zelda, Impa, and Tetra stayed to help clean up the dishes. When the maids assured the three of them that it was fine and they had no reason to stay, Zelda said she needed to take her stuff to her room. Tetra said she'd help carry stuff, when Impa assured them that it had already been taken care of she also added,

"I know the two of you were lying at dinner and now you're trying to ditch me and talk about boys." Impa winked. "If you girls want some older advice, you know where to find it." Impa seemed to always know whenever the girls, specifically Zelda, were up to anything. With that suggestion made however, the two went to Zelda's old bedroom.

~***~

Zelda's room was very large compared to any normal child's bedroom. Not only did she have a queen sized bed, but she also had a computer, three bookshelves with a sitting area, and a chess table placed around her room. This was one room in the house she didn't absolutely abhor however. It was so pleasant, between the memories and the smell of home, she actually loved it. Zelda ran across the room and flew onto the bed. Tetra plopped down in one of the lounge chairs.

"So, what's wrong with this 'Stupid boy' Zelda?" Tetra said complete with air quotes around Stupid boy. Zelda made an agitated noise and replied,

"What's not wrong with him is the better question Tetra. He's rude, insensitive, and perverted. And what really sucks is that since I'm the maid of honor and he's the best man I have to deal with him from now until this dumb wedding is over."

"Mhmmm. Is he a total hottie?" Tetra said in an inquisitive tone while making some kind of weird seductive face.

"Tetra! I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I'm just trying to get a visual here! What does he look like?"

"Well he's not unattractive. Let's see, he's got some blonde hair that looks like it needs a haircut, and he has some crystal blue eyes that sometimes sparkle if the light is right, and,"

"Does he have a hot body?"

"Tetra, will you stop being all weird on me? But yeah, I guess he does. Oh and he's always smirking at me, except I think I saw him smile once or twice and he kind of looks like a movie star when he smiles." Tetra started giggling. "What is so funny Tetra?!"

"Zelda you're blushing." Zelda promptly put her hands on her cheeks and upon feeling the warmth shouted,

"Tetra I hate you!" Zelda proceeded to hide her head underneath her pillow and not look at her cousin.

"Alright fine, so clearly his appearance isn't the problem. So what is?" Zelda unburied her face to glare at Tetra. Finally she said,

"I already told you. He's mean, and perverted, and doesn't care about anybody but himself."

"Why do you say that Zelda?" Tetra asked. She felt like some kind of psychiatrist questioning a patient.

"Because he always implies that he wants to sleep with me and doesn't care what it does to the people around him!" Tetra started cleaning under her nails, something she did when she was thinking and right now she was thinking Zelda had some problems that needed to be resolved.

"Oh Zelda," Tetra let out a sigh now. "I'm sure you're misreading him. Maybe he just doesn't know how to talk to beautiful women." Tetra said with a reassuring smile.

"No!" At this point a tear rolled down Zelda's cheek, something tetra had never seen before. "He's just like every other damn boy I've ever met! All they want is sex or money!" Zelda buried her face back into her pillow in an angry huff. Tetra got up and said she'd be right back, Goddesses they should have invited Impa to this heart to heart.

~***~

"Link the food's ready!" Aryll cheerfully called out from the kitchen of their apartment. Upon getting no response Link's 19 year old sister marched into his bedroom.

"Knock knock sleepy head! I made all of this food so you know you're eating some of it right? Or are you just going to mope around because you made your best friend's fiancé cry?"

"That wasn't me! That was Zelda. And you didn't make all that food, you bought half of it." Link said has he slowly got out of bed.

"Whatever, he still punched you pretty hard. And guess who had to make the other half, so now you're going to eat it." Aryll finished her sentence then hopped back to the kitchen to start eating. Link rubbed his eyes before getting dressed. 'What time was it?' he wondered. He looked at the clock on his night stand, it read 4:14. Link assured himself that it was completely normal for somebody to sleep in that late, even though deep down he knew it wasn't. Link was in some strange mood ever since the lunch with Zelda. It wasn't just that he practically made Malon cry or that his stomach still hurt from where Sheik punched him, it was the fact that Zelda openly hated him. He could understand dislike, but hatred, what had he really done wrong? When Link was done getting dressed he walked into to kitchen.

"Finally you're here! Sit down already so we can say thanks and start eating!" Link rolled his eye and sat down at the small round table.

"Okay now Link, what are you thankful for this year?"

"I'm thankful for you and the fact you know how to cook, even though you wake me up and annoy me to no end. What about you?"

"Gee thanks Link. I'm thankful for you being my brother because without you I'd have to spend the holidays alone even though you're grumpy most of the time."

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Yes you are! Just listen to yourself." Aryll stuck her tongue out at Link and started eating. Link did exactly the same thing. The two continued eating in silence until Aryll spoke up,

"Why are you so grumpy?" Link simply shrugged. Aryll rolled her eyes and said, "What is this like 20 questions?" Link looked at his sister and replied,

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay. Does it involve a girl?"

"Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

"Aryll, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just asking! Is she though?"

"Yeah, she's really pretty." Link mumbled.

"Wow Link. I think that's the first time you've ever admitted to me you find someone attractive!" Aryll sat there grinning at her brother. Link thought she looked fairly stupid with that smile on her face.

"What, am I not allowed to think somebody is pretty?"

"Oh no you can. You've just never told me before. Okay then, do you like her?" Link's little sister added emphasis to the word 'like'. Link was getting tired of this stupid game. He made an irritated noise before saying,

"Sometimes." Aryll's expression quickly changed from a cheeky grin to a face of annoyance.

"How can you like somebody sometimes? Either you do or you don't."

"No Aryll trust me, it's a sometimes thing with this girl."

"Will you tell me her name?" Aryll asked with the grin back on her face.

"No."

"Link why not? Can I at least try to guess?"

"Because I don't want to and you can try."

Aryll proceeded to name every female she knew of in Link's life until she was racking her brain for names. Link had finished his meal long ago and was simply waiting to see if Aryll ever guessed the correct name. After a particularly long waiting process Link got to put his dishes away when Aryll suddenly said,

"That girl! The one who you said really made Malon cry even though we all know that was you. What is her name?" Link stared at his sister complacently, but said nothing. "Zany, Zazu, Zelphaba, Zelma," Finally a look of realization appeared on her face, "Zelda."

~***~

Aryll spent the next hour trying to get Link to talk about why he wouldn't just ask Zelda out. After some prodding, he simply said that she hated him and that was never going to happen. Aryll got a confused look and asked,

"Why would she hate you? Did you say something wrong? Did you call her fat? Did you make awkward sexual jokes? Let me tell you, there is nothing worse than a guy who seems to only want to be with you for sex." Link simply glared at his little sister. She gasped and said, "Did you really Link? Hmmm, well we'll just have to make her think you're not a weirdo pervert then."

"Aryll it's really not necessary."

"Oh but see now it is. Now that I know about this," Aryll made some kind of circle motion with her hands, "I feel like it is my personal obligation as your sister to teach you how to handle women." Link grunted and buried his face in his hands.

~***~

Holy cow that was a long chapter! I really didn't intend for it to be. Well since the chapter was long I'll make my goodbye short! Remember to R&R! Speaking of that-

**ZelinkFreak- **Thanks for being the first person to review my story! I'm glad you like it!

**LZfanatic12- **Thanks! And don't worry he'll apologize soon enough!

**MaroonAngel of Darkness- **Thanks I'm glad you like it! And I really do try to update fast, I'm just a little lazy! xP

**- **Don't worry he will! And thank goodness, I was actually thinking I made a bunch of mistakes in that last chapter. It's good to hear that you like it!

**Vampiramoonprincess- **Good to know you like it and don't worry, Aryll's going to help Link make some changes!

PS- I love exclaimation points! Can you tell? xD


	4. The Dress

Wow that was a LONG break. Sorry about it though, I was so busy with school, swim, more school, tennis, and exams. But all of that is done and over with now! Be prepared for more frequent updates, especially if there are reviews!

"I always knew you'd come back to me Zelda. Welcome back into my wedding party Miss Maid of Honor," Malon said while looking at herself in the mirror. The red-head was wearing a ridiculously poufy wedding gown and spun around a few times before saying, "This is not the dress for me."

Zelda looked up at her friend while sitting on the cozy, tan couch in the bridal shop. She couldn't understand why her friend didn't like any of the dress so far, all of them look amazing on the red head. Finally, Zelda asked for the fifth time, "Malon what is wrong with this one? I think it's stunning."

"Well it is pretty, but it's totally not me. It's too, I don't know, princess-y and I'm not really the princess type. We both know that's your thing." Malon let out a giggle while the salesgirl brought out another dress. The blonde made a disapproving sound and said, "I am not princess-y. Why do you think that I am?"

Malon nodded and motioned for the salesgirl to put the new dress in the dressing room. Then she turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow and her arms on her hips. When Zelda still looked confused she laughed and said, "Think about it some more while I put the next dress on Zel."

Zelda watched her friend prance off into the back of the store. She shifted her position so her elbow was resting on the armrest of the sofa, and her head was resting on the hand of that arm. Now to understand why Malon thought she acted like a princess. 'Well I'm not undeniably beautiful, so that out. I am blonde though, is that it? No, plenty of people are blonde and not prissy princesses. Wait, am I prissy? Oh goddesses no.'

Zelda's thoughts continued like that until Malon announced she had returned, this time with the 'perfect dress'. Zelda looked up once again. This time her friend was wearing cream-colored, trumpet cut dress. The dropped waist flattered her figure and contrasted perfectly when the bottom flared out. The bottom was made of chiffon, causing the dress to flow, not so much poof. The strapless top also showed off Malon's toned shoulders and long neck.

"Is this the one?" Zelda asked. Malon looked in the mirror and squealed in delight at the girl looking back at her. Her friend took this as a good sign and ran up to hug her friend. The salesgirl smiled as well and congratulated Malon before attending to her other duties.

"Zelda, I just really can't believe I'm getting married!" Malon looked her friend in the eyes and smiled, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. Zelda didn't want to deal with a crying Malon, she was never good with tears, so she hugged her friend again and said,

"Me neither Malon! How about we tell the salesgirl this is the one and get it down to alterations pronto!" Malon nodded in agreement and went to find the girl. Finding Malon had the situation under control; Zelda figured it wouldn't hurt to look around the store a bit. Shortly after she had been roaming the store, she saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It consisted of a strapless, fitted bodice that was decorated with beading and a poufy, tulle skirt. Zelda was so focused on staring; she didn't notice another salesperson come up behind her.

"Would you like to try it on ma'am?" Zelda gasped and turned around, only to find no one, at least until she looked down. The man standing below her must have been about four and a half feet tall. He was smiling creepily at the blonde.

"Oh no sir, I'm just looking." Zelda said calmly to the strange man. He really was a weird one. He wore a green suit, as well as a green tie, despite the fashion disaster it was. His nose, which was very large for his face, was bright red as if he had a cold. And Zelda couldn't exactly figure out what else was wrong with him, just that something was off.

"I know you're just looking, you don't have an engagement ring silly girl," Zelda made a face of annoyance at that remark, "but we're not too busy and trying on a dress would be much better than standing around don't you agree?"

The Maid of Honor sighed. It wouldn't hurt just to try on the dress right? After a moment of thought Zelda said, "Alright. I'll just try it on, even though there really isn't a reason for it."

"Sometimes the best things in life don't have a reason. They're just fun!" The strange salesman said.

Zelda was now looking at herself in the fitting room mirror. 'Goddesses, it's such a beautiful dress. Why did I try it on? This was a bad idea. Now I want to buy a wedding dress for absolutely no purpose.' Zelda thought to herself in the fitting room.

"Oh Zelda! I know you're in there! Can you come out and show me how amazing you look in the wedding dress I have no idea why you tried on because Link hasn't proposed to you yet?" Malon called from outside the fitting rooms.

"Malon can you shut up? Link and I are NEVER getting married!"

"Good now I know what dressing room you're in. I'm right outside when you want to show me, and we're not leaving until you do FYI. Oh and yeah, I was kidding about the Link thing Zel because you obviously didn't get that part."

Zelda considered her options here; she could take off the dress, only to have Malon tell her to put it back on and take even more time or she could just give her friend a glimpse and make it as painless as possible. She chose the second one and opened the fitting room door.

"Say Cheese Zel!" Malon quickly snapped a picture of her best friend with her cell phone and starting pushing lots of different buttons on the phone's keyboard.

"Damn you Malon! Why did you take a picture? And what the hell are you going to do with it?"

"Send it to Link so he has something to do tonight." Malon said with a wink. Zelda's face turned bright red while she stormed over to her best friend. As seemingly passive as she was, Zelda was a very scary angry person.

"Relax Zelda, I already deleted it. Here check my phone." After snatching the phone from her friend and going through the photos, Zelda saw that the incriminating photo was gone. She shook her head while saying, "I'm sorry Malon. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I just wasn't expecting a camera shoved in my face."

"You would be a horrible celebrity then. You'd be the one who punches out a paparazzo." Malon laughed. While Zelda continued looking through her best friend's phone just to snoop around.

"Malon, why exactly do you have Link's phone number?" Zelda asked.

"Why? Do you want it Zel?" Malon laughed some more. Zelda just crossed her arms and looked like she bit into a lemon. Once Malon finished giggling she said, "Actually, before me and Sheik become official Link tried to get with me. A lot. So I decided to humor him and swap digits because I knew he'd never get a real chance with me. I can't believe you don't remember this because you were freaking out that Sheik and Link were besties."

Zelda zoned out of the last part of the story. Link tried to get with Malon? What about Ruto? Saria? Midna? "I hate him." Zelda murmured to herself.

"What was that Zelda?" Malon asked, concerned about her friend.

"Nothing it's just hot as hell in this dress. I'm going to put my other clothes back on."

Link's phone buzzed. Since Link hand come home late from work, his phone was sitting on the kitchen table. The table Aryll was sitting at when she realized Link got a new picture message from Malon. 'Why would Malon text Link? She doesn't really know him that well. What if it's an emergency? I should check it. What if it's not? What if Link and Malon are having an affair and this is some sort of preview sext? Ew no, Malon wouldn't do that. It might be really important though. I should check it, Link would understand. If it's not important, I'll…I'll just say that I've never seen it before in my life and I don't know why his phone says that it's been read. That'll work.' After that long array of thoughts, Aryll flipped open the phone and read the message.

The message was a picture of some really pretty girl making a weird face and wearing a wedding dress. 'Is that Malon's dress? Why would she send it to Link?' Then she read the actual text out loud, "Link, I thought you'd enjoy a picture of your girlfriend. Winky face!" Aryll was confused for a little bit until she realized how much fun she could have with this. Then she proceeded to shout, "Link! Liiiinkkk! LINK FORRESTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

After a few minutes, a tired looking Link walked into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers though his hair before asking "Aryll, it's 11:48. Why am I awake? Don't tell me it's some dumb reason or I'll be pissed."

"Wellll, if you think getting a picture of your girlfriend in a wedding dress is dumb, then yell at me all you want." Aryll smiled after saying that.

Link couldn't exactly understand what Aryll was talking about and it showed on his face. "Aryll, I don't have a,"

"I know that you don't have a girlfriend, but I do know who you want to be your girlfriend. And I don't know what that girl looks like and I don't know who this girl is so I'm guessing that this is a picture of Zelda in a wedding dress."

"What? Aryll give me my phone! Why were you looking at in the first place? Whatever just hand it over."

"Nope Link, it didn't seem important to you at first so I might just delete this picture message for once and all." Aryll's finger danced dangerously toward the delete button.

"Delete that message and I'll throw away your birth control!" Link shouted at his sister while blushing just a bit on his cheeks. He didn't usually threaten his sister like that, but Aryll wasn't even fazed by it. Instead she laughed.

"Link, it's so cute how much you want to see your little ZelZel in a wedding dress! You're even blushing about it! Are you going to fantasize about marrying her? Speaking of fantasizing, she's really hot, too bad it wasn't lingerie or you'd have something to do tonight." With that Aryll tossed the phone to her older brother and continued, "Well I have to get to class now, so you'll be nice and alone to fantasize all you want." With that being said, Aryll grabbed her school bag and walked out the door.

"Bitch." Link said to himself before placing his phone back on the kitchen table and running his fingers through his hair. Did he even want to look at the picture anymore? Well yes. Link sighed a little bit, opened his phone, and found the message Malon sent him earlier. After looking at the picture of the gorgeous blonde in an equally beautiful wedding dress Link smiled to himself before saying, "Goddesses, I wish she was trying on lingerie."

So question; who else thought this chapter was the cheesiest thing you've ever read? I did. It's only going to get worse too. Great! But on another note I love Aryll, she's my favorite character to write for. She's just so, mischievous? Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the wait (and the fact it was lame). Don't forget to rate and review!


	5. The Apology and The Bargain

**Sorry again for the long wait! I've been busy (in summer?) with AP homework and vacations and practices and the like. So yeah, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's the first one in awhile that makes any kind of real progress in the story. :3**

**xxxx**

Aryll Forrester hummed to herself while she skipped into the kitchen of her brother's apartment. It was a good day; the sun was shining, it wasn't too cold for a December morning, and Aryll was going to give her tactless brother a lesson on women today. Yes, everything was going to be right with the world today and Aryll was going to be the reason why. While she didn't know just how much her brother didn't know about basic social interactions, Link's sister was positive she could teach him everything he needed to know to win over this Zelda character. The over-eager blonde opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk, spun around while pushing the door shut, and returned to her bowl of dry fruit loops. After settling herself down at the table, Aryll swirled the cereal around the bowl and screamed like bloody murder.

It was not a good day; Link had not slept well and his head was already starting to hurt, which was not helped by his annoying sister's screeching. After screaming back a few curse words of his own, Link got dressed and headed to where he believed his sister to be. He stood, arms crossed, watching her eat her cereal. The blonde girl was humming to herself and reading a magazine, not looking up once. This went on for several minutes

"Why the hell am I awake? It's seven in the morning, Aryll." Link finally broke the silence. Aryll looked up at her brother and smiled, then went back to her cereal. Link let out an exasperated sigh.

"Excuse you, but can I finish my breakfast please?"

"Are you kidding me? You wake me up with a scream and then want me to wait on you? What kind of cereal is that anyway, it looks disgusting." Link responded to his sister angrily. Aryll looked shocked for a few minutes. She then quickly ate the last spoonful of rainbow loops and went to go wash out the bowl.

"Sorry Link. You usually take longer to hunt me down; I figured I had a good 15 minutes. And you should know what they are, especially since you are one!" Aryll laughed aloud to herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were eating awesome-and-amazingly-perfect-man cereal for breakfast." The girl's brother returned with a smirk. Aryll shot her brother a glare in return.

"Hah, no. I was actually eating Fruit Loops, fruit loop."

"You woke me up to call me a fruit loop?"

"Basically."

"I'm going back to bed." Link started to turn to go when his sister caught up to him. "Seriously Aryll, what do you want?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fix your love life! Isn't that exciting?" Aryll was back to her overly cheerful mood from this morning. The sight of it made Link sick. Between that, and the mention of his 'love life', it's fairly shocking Link didn't puke.

"What in the world are you going to do to me Aryll?" Link lifted his left hand to his head; maybe he should take something for this headache.

"Like I said, I'm going to teach you skills to win over your little ZelZel!"

"Her name is Zelda." Link corrected his sister. Aryll rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And you have two hours; I have to be at work at 10, with extra emphasis on the 'at' part."

"Oh poo, that only gives us time to get through 'Part one: The apology'. That is, unless you already know how to apologize to a woman." Aryll looked towards her brother hopefully. Link crossed his arms and blinked. "Okay, apology it is. Hey, what time is your lunch break?"

As soon as Link answered, the lesson began.

Zelda could not find her earrings for the life of her. Usually she was a very organized woman, but lately she'd let her jewelry box become disheveled; and her vanity; and basically her whole house. If an average person were to come in though, they would still consider it clean. They probably would not find Zelda's other earring however. After another minute of searching Zelda gave up, Tetra would be here any minute now.

Since her cousin had flown in for Thanksgiving, she figured she might as well stay until all the winter holidays were over. Tetra had the ability to do that being a freelance writer after all. Zelda did appreciate her company, but Tetra was known for being a bit 'charismatic' and now that she knew about Link well, Zelda was nervous as to what her cousin might do.

Finally Zelda heard the doorbell ring. She shouted she'd be there soon and glanced at the clock. The digital screen read twelve fifteen, exactly on time, which for Tetra was unusual. Zelda double checked herself in the full length mirror at the foot of her stairs and walked towards the door. Casually Zelda swung open the door and said hello to her cousin. Suddenly Zelda realized something was wrong.

"Link, why are you here? And how do you know where I live?" Zelda cried out. Link looked a little taken aback and tilted his head a little bit.

"Malon told me, and I was hoping you'd be home because-"Link never got to finish that sentence. Once Zelda heard her friend's name and realized this was some kind of scheme she slammed the door shut, and locked it for good measure. Link knocked again. Goddesses he's persistent.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say Link. Goodbye." Zelda called from inside her house. Link crossed his arms. He had known this was a bad idea, visiting Zelda on his lunch break to apologize. Aryll should have believed him when he said this would happen, knowing her though, she'd find a way to blame him for this. Link turned to leave when he saw a young woman standing right behind him. She was tall, around the same height as Zelda, and had similar blonde hair, though hers was slightly darker and crimped. This girl was also athletic-looking and very tan, which Zelda most certainly was not. And she had dark brown eyes, completely contradictory to Zelda's blue ones. Despite those differences, Link found her to be quite attractive. However he just had a door slammed in his face, and didn't feel like chatting up women on Zelda's porch.

"I'd like to listen to what you have to say." The girl was smiling cattishly which put Link off in the slightest bit. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening anymore, and was starting to think this was some kind of dream. "Link, I think that's what Zelda just called you."

"Yeah, my name is Link, Link Forrester, but who are you?" Link asked quite bluntly. Tetra laughed. She could see why Zelda would be attracted to this guy. He seemed like someone who said what he was thinking, but managed not to be rude about it. Tetra was also very good at reading into people, and though she had only been there for a few minutes she had already discovered several things about Link. First he was persistent, but not in a bad way. Also, he was someone who became attached to people quite easily and would defend them in a heartbeat. Tetra also realized that Link cared for Zelda a lot, though even a cucco could figure that one out. On top of all that, Link was incredibly handsome. For starters, even though he was just wearing basic office clothes, Tetra could still tell that he worked out regularly. And his hair was some shade of blonde she had never seen before. It was kind of like honey, yet somehow seemed brighter. And yes, he needed a haircut, but the messiness suited his face; especially his eyes. Those were yet another shade of their own; similar to the ocean. Too bad Zelda was basically in love with Link, or Tetra might have made a move on him.

"I'm Tetra, Zelda's cousin." Tetra stuck her hand out for Link to shake it. He did, but very tentatively. "Well now that introductions are done, do you mind telling me what you're here for when you look like you should be at work?" Link gulped. This girl sure was nosy, but if she was Zelda's cousin, it's probably better she know what his intentions were so she can relay them to Zelda.

"Oh I, I was actually going to apologize for some, some stuff I said awhile back that I shouldn't have told Zelda." Tetra smiled the weird cattish smile again.

"Well I guess you should be going then, since you probably have work to do." Tetra winked and mouthed the word 'stay here'. Link muttered something along the lines of 'it was nice meeting you', yet stayed where he was. Tetra then proceeded to knock on Zelda's door and say, "Hey Zel, can you let me in now. Link's gone, but he really wanted me to tell you something."

"Good, because I really didn't want to deal with him anymo-" Tetra managed to cut Zelda off with some strange maneuver which consisted of Zelda opening the door, Tetra pretty much pulling Zelda outside, running into the house, and shutting and locking the door behind her. Needless to say, Zelda was pretty stunned, even more so when she realized that she was basically laying on top on Link. In Tetra's haste, she had thrown Zelda right into Link, knocking them both down onto Zelda's porch. Zelda was trying to figure out how to get out of this position in the least awkward way possible when she felt herself being moved. Link managed to roll her off of him into some kind of sitting position, the get himself up, just to finally grab Zelda's hands and pull her into a standing position as well. Link quickly shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to hide his blush as best as he could. Zelda crossed her arms and turned around, but more so she could avoid eye contact with Link than out of coldness. After a minute, Link broke the silence.

"So Zelda, what I came here for was to, um, apologize, for all the, um, things I've, uhh, said or done, that kind of, um, made you hate me and all that." Zelda turned around and looked at Link. He was still blushing a little bit, and he was scratching the back of his neck. Zelda had once read in Cosmo that men did that when they were nervous. Or was it lying? She really needed to stop getting all of her information from magazines and the internet. Zelda was going to go with lying on this one; Malon, or Malon's fiancé for that matter, probably sent Link here to try to make nice so their wedding will be perfect. Zelda rolled her eyes at the thought. Link looked a little bit hurt and confused at the action.

"Look Zelda, I just want you to know that I came here without Sheik or Malon or telling me to. It's just that, it really kind of bothers me that you hate me so much and I mean I know I wasn't always the nicest person to you and I probably shouldn't have done or said or whatever most of the things I did and all," Zelda lost track of what Link was saying. At least he got that Zelda didn't outright believe him. A part of her still said not to. Zelda had to tell herself though, Link's rambling apology was pretty adorable and it was making it hard not to give in. After watching Link for a couple more minutes, Zelda started to giggle to herself. Link stopped mid-sentence to ask, "What's so funny Zelda?"

Zelda had to think about how to answer this one. She could just reply 'you' which would probably offend Link and do nothing to their relationship. Relationship? Zelda couldn't find another word for it, but that sounded romantic, which their relationship most certainly was not. Eventually Zelda said, "Occasionally, you're cute; especially when you stumble over words. And I accept your apology, at least until you do something to screw it up." Link smiled widely. Though now he wasn't sure what he should do. He assumed leaving was the best option, gave Zelda a quick goodbye, and walked back to his car. Zelda was fine with this as she was busy finding the spare key to her own home. She did after remembering she taped it under her doormat and went to go lecture Tetra.

Tetra was sitting at the foot of the stairs, waiting for her cousin, and playing with a dangly triforce earring. Zelda found Tetra and proceeded to rant about how Tetra had embarrassed her for the rest of her life. Tetra watched Zelda go off into her tirade and laughed. Zelda stopped mid-sentence, huffed to herself, and went into the living room. Tetra finally decided to follow the girl, who she believed to be mentally unstable at this point, onto the sofa. Tetra rolled her eyes and said, "Zelda, you know you enjoyed that. This is not exactly the thank you I expected."

Zelda put down the remote she was using to angrily click through channels. She turned to her cousin, "Well THANKS Tetra! I'm so glad you did that. I ADORED every second of that, that interaction."

Tetra ignored the obvious sarcasm in Zelda voice, "You're welcome Z. Because it is blatantly apparent to me that you have a huge crush on Mr. Forrester and he has a huge one on you and neither one of you is ever going to make a move without an outside force, like moi." Tetra put her hand on her chest for effect, "Seriously, if you would just be nice to the boy, he'd ask you on a date, and you could get this out of your system, but you're afraid that you'll fall in love and he'll make a fool out of you. Here's something for you Zelda, either he's not the person you told me he was on Thanksgiving or he's a damn good actor. Because the fact he came here to apologize on his own free will tells me that he at least wants to try to fix things with you. Do you want to fix things with him?"

Zelda looked up at Tetra, who in her lecture had gotten up and moved all over the room. She simply stared and thought to herself. Was she really the problem? She could see how Tetra could think that. Did Zelda even want to date Link? Possibly. On one hand, he could be totally sweet. On the other, he could be a total d-bag. That day had turned into some kind of weird series of events and Zelda didn't know what to think anymore. She needed to clear her head. Luckily Tetra saw this and stopped pressing the issue.

"Hey Zelda, I'm sorry. Let's just go to lunch and talk about other stuff." Tetra shot a smile across the room. Zelda returned one. Tetra was a constant annoyance, and also a constant friend. At least she'd realize when she messed up and attempt to fix it.

"Oh yeah Z before I forget, you might want this." Zelda looked up just in time to get hit in the face with a silver earring. Looking at the object in her lap, Zelda reached up to her left ear and felt nothing. Wonderful. She had only been wearing one earring. This whole time.

"Aryll. You are a creep. A totally, completely, creepy, creep."

"Link, did you really expect me not to observe you and ZelZel? Puh-lease, that was the show of the year." Link shot his sister a glare for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Aryll just giggled madly and fiddled with the object in her hands. Link hadn't noticed it until now. He waited until he had successfully stopped the car at the stoplight before questioning his sister.

"Why the hell do you have a telescope? And get off of the floor Aryll, a cop might see you." Link worried about Aryll's sanity sometimes.

"Link Link Link, do I need to explain everything to you?" The girl's brother turned to her before realizing the light was green again and pressing on the gas pedal once again. "Obviously I was not going to miss that little display of your stupidity, so I needed a way to watch without being obvious; which is why I'm in the floor in front of the passenger seat of your car. And okay, did you know we don't own binoculars or anything? Because I didn't. I mean, who doesn't own binoculars? But I did manage to find this sweet telescope in Grandma's old stuff, and I like it, especially the seagull." Aryll stopped to point out the design that Link could really care less about. "So I made it work. And boy am I glad I did. And I figure we're good if a cop nabs us, because I can flirt our way out of a ticket if it's a man, and you can flirt our way of a ticket if it's a woman!"

Aryll was officially insane, absolutely insane. How was sitting on the floor even comfortable? All of her weirdness aside, Link was still glad she wasn't mocking him this time. That gave him the chance to ponder his encounter with Zelda without feeling completely idiotic. True, it hadn't gone anywhere close to perfect. Zelda seemed to be just as cold as ever; however she did accept his apology, though part of him felt like he made that part up because he wanted to hear it. Link sighed and realized that Aryll was still going on about something or another. He chose to start listening again, in case she figured it was time to mock him.

"She kind of looked like she was going for the sexy librarian look or something. I don't know. I mean, it kind of worked for her, not a lot of people can look good in glasses. And one earring. Did you notice she only had her right earring in? Nah, you were too busy blushing. No homo though, she's really hot so she'd probably look good in anything. Don't you agree Link?" Aryll looked at her brother expectantly. Link blushed. Of course he thought Zelda would look good in anything, or lack of anything. The pigtailed blonde made a face of annoyance. Why were all boys the same? They were always fantasizing about some girl or another. Finally Aryll poked her brother in the thigh.

"I know what you're thinking about. Stop it or I'm telling Ilia about ZelZel." Aryll knew that her friend had the biggest crush on Link; it was actually kind of disturbing. It was sort of like, stalking combined with creeping plus some possessiveness and the entire weirdness one could think of. Ilia didn't even know Link that well, aside from the fact she was Aryll's friend and her dad was his boss.

"What am I thinking about Aryll?" Link smirked at his sister. "And Goddesses no, or she might do something…dramatic. Again."

"Like tear all the pictures of you from her walls and burn them?" Link slammed on the brakes causing Aryll's head to hit the glove box. Luckily they were fairly close to their destination and no one was right behind them. "Ow Link, that's gonna leave a bruise!"

"Where the hell did Ilia get pictures of me from?"

"I sold them to her. Remember when I followed you around with a camera and took pictures of you doing random things? She gave me like, 10 bucks a photo. I swear I made 200 dollars off of it."

"Aryll, that is scary on so many levels! Don't sell pictures of me, especially if you're going to keep all the money!"

"What if Zelda wants pictures of you?" Aryll smirked.

"She won't. We're like a block away from Castletown University, so you can walk to class. I'm late getting back to work anyway." Aryll huffed and, after some difficulty, got out of the car and waved goodbye from the sidewalk.

The chubby, brunette receptionist gave Link the once-over for the third time today as he walked back into Hyrule Enterprises Incorporated. She briefly sighed as the man practically ran to the elevators before returning to her work.

Link arrived on the fifth floor of the massive building in about 30 seconds. From there he had to get to his cubicle, which added another few minutes onto his lateness. The large clock that loomed above the office read one twenty three; reminding Link he needed to be here twenty three minutes ago. Link was hoping to get to his cubicle without notice, aside from the females who typically glanced him over, and then speed through work so he wouldn't have to stay late, though honestly, he would probably have to anyway. Upon reaching his workspace, he sighed in relief, glad he'd gone unnoticed. At least that's what he believed. Midna was sitting on his desk, right next to his computer. When he looked up to see her there, the blonde let out an agitated sigh. Midna chuckled. "You better have a good reason for this Forrester. I want to be entertained."

"Sorry Midna, you're out of luck this time. I had to take Aryll to class, and traffic was bad." Link responded to his dark haired co-worker with a smile. Midna and Link weren't exactly acquaintances, but they wouldn't consider themselves friends either. Nevertheless, Midna knew when Link was lying.

She rolled her eyes before speaking again, "Forrester, that silly grin wouldn't be there if you had really been stuck in traffic, but I'll let you keep your secrets for now." Midna shook her head and started to leave. "Oh right, you might want to go talk to Bo. He was asking for you."

Link stood outside of the Manager of Public Relations and Advertising's office for a good two minutes before realizing he was already late and should probably knock. After pounding on the door, Link wondered what his boss could want to talk to him about. If Bo was trying to set him up with Ilia, for a second time, Link would have to tell his boss he wasn't interested. Link was invited inside the office almost as soon as he knocked on the door.

Bo, a large man somewhere around his late forties or early fifties, welcomed the blonde into his office. Sensing Link's nervousness, the older man immediately assured him that this meeting wasn't because he was in trouble (or because of Ilia, much to Link's relief). In fact, the only reason Bo called him here was to tell him someone of a higher authority wanted to speak with him. Again Link became nervous; at least until he had gone through several layers of higher-ups, then he became annoyed. He was definitely going to have to work overtime again. By about three forty Link had managed to find his way to the top floor of the building. This office was different from the others, mostly in the sense that it had a waiting room and a secretary. Wait what? Link wondered to himself where the hell he had ended up. Walking up to the secretary he said, "Hi, I'm Link Forrester. I was sent here by,"

Before Link could finish his sentence, the woman cut him off, "Oh yes, of course. We've been expecting you for sometime now. Mr. Nohansen will see you once this appointment is over." Link practically fainted. The secretary asked if he would like some water and recommend he sit down. Sitting in the char, Link wondered what the CEO of H.E.I. could want with him. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think about it. Just as the secretary brought back a cup of water, the door to the office opened and a particular blonde stormed out. Link choked on his first sip. Sadly for Link, Zelda noticed and walked over to where he was sitting. After a moment of silence she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Link didn't know how to answer, mostly because he didn't know what he was doing there. So he just repeated the question. Zelda scoffed and said, "My dad wanted to tell me how to live my life." She sat down in the chair next to him, "Maybe if you're lucky, he'll lecture you too." Link decided today wasn't really happening, it was just a dream. What else would explain this? Before he knew it, Zelda was back on her feet. "Well Link, it was nice to see you, but I need to leave. I'll see you later."

The next thing Link completely remembered was looking around Mr. Nohansen's office with his big, blue eyes. It was very large room, which was to be expected. What wasn't expected were the many pictures of Zelda covering the walls. Obviously, the CEO did care for his daughter, despite what she believed. Link's gazing was cut short by a cough. The blonde brought his attention back to the man in front of him. Link wasn't one to be intimidated easily, but Mr. Nohansen certainly unsettled him.

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here, right my boy?" The boss smiled while Link responded with a yes sir. "It's actually a strange set of circumstances that's brings you here. You're acquainted with my daughter, yes?" Link was gave up any hope of understanding what was happening and nodded. "Lately, how should I put this? She has been avoiding any kind of…romantic relationships. This is the part where you come in. I recently overheard her talking to her cousin about, well you, so I decided to ask more of her friends. Apparently, they believe she's quite fond of you, whether or not she admits it to herself or not. I ran a background check on you, and you seem suitable for Zelda. Basically what I'm asking you to do is to take my daughter on a few dates, and…reintroduce her into the world of dating. You will be compensated of course."

Link blinked. He wanted to pinch himself, but that would be weird given the situation. This was a dream. Nothing this weird happens in real life. Not even in fiction. Never. Link thought for a moment before saying, "You want to pay me…to date your daughter?"

Mr. Nohansen made a look that said 'Duh', but refrained from actually saying so instead he said, "That is what I'm asking. If you're not comfortable with this, you may leave."

Link stayed.

**xxxx**

Oh my gosh that chapter took FOREVER to write. I started it in like…June. How sad. And it was pretty random. Like, where the heck did these ideas come from? Seriously, I feel like I'm write crap here. Enough self pity. On the plus side, I love Aryll, she's so fun to write for. :D

And if this chapter made like no sense, all will be explained soon. (So like another few months…) I feel like that sentence needed some spooky noises. I need some SLEEP.

If you managed to get this far, I commend you. And you should hit me up with a review so I know who you are and can love you forever. 3 Speaking of reviews…

**sippurp123- **Thank you for your review! You were the only person to review chapter 4. Sorry for taking ten years to update.

Yeah so that's it. I just felt like I needed another sentence here.


	6. The Cake

Malon would never know why her best friend acted the way she did, though today was completely out of the ordinary. She tenderly brushed her hand over her fiancé's, to ensure she wasn't imagining the scene in front of her. Sheik briefly glanced at the red-head before smiling lovingly at the woman. Malon quickly returned the smile and went back to observing her friends.

The pair across the small rectangular was certainly acting out of sorts. Initially, Malon, Zelda, and some other ladies were going to take the day for themselves to sample the potential flavors of the wedding cake. However, upon Zelda's insisting, the group was changed to include the men; or at least to include Sheik and Link. When Zelda first told her friend she wanted Link to be present, Malon scoffed at the idea. Through her powers of persuasion, the blonde convinced her friend that it was no trick or revenge plot and that she and Link had reconciled their differences. Until this moment Malon had doubt. Now one with no previous knowledge of the two's past would know that they had been anything but friends for years. It was baffling to the bride to be.

"Does that cake taste better when you eat it with your eyes closed Link? Or was it Zelda's feeding it to you that makes you so satisfied?" Sheik joked. His friend reddened slightly but assured everyone that it was the flavor of the cake, which happened to be plain chocolate. Zelda giggled like a little girl before batting her eyes at the man on her left. Sheik wondered if people felt a similar feeling of disgust when he and his lover acted like this in public. He hoped not.

After little debate the group decided the flavor of the cake, Dulce de Leche, and the engaged couple decided the design. When that was finished, Malon claimed she needed to use the restroom and pulled her friend along with her. The questions started as soon as the door closed.

"Don't you think you're flirting a little much a man who, if I recall correctly, you hated? Maybe I'm just old fashioned though." Zelda was taken aback by this question and took a few minutes to respond with a meek, "Is it that obvious?"

"Obvious Zel? It's plain as day! I just want to know when we entered this weird alternate universe where you and Link are in love." Malon smiled at the last part, though her friend gave a look of contempt. "Love? Malon I barely know him. I just promised Tetra after he tried to apologize, I would do him a favor and give him a fresh start. What can I do if he's cute and wants to flirt a little? My father has been pressuring me to find a boyfriend for some time now."

Malon really would never understand Zelda. What she considered a little bit of flirting now, would have been a criminal offense a week ago. The longing gazes, batting eyelashes, light touches, and most notably, feeding Link small samples of cake would have enraged her friend beyond belief. The red-head sighed and shook her head. "Goodness," she thought, "What is Zelda getting herself into now?" Zelda reminded Malon that there were people waiting for them and that they should hurry up. They did, and once all details were settled upon in terms of the wedding cake, the four left.

Link, trying to impress Zelda with his newly received forgiveness, walked her to her car. Just as Zelda was opening the door and saying that it had been a fun day Link asked if she would like to do something like this sometime soon, this time without their friends. Zelda was taken aback at first; she had detested Link a good few days ago. She accepted the offer though when she saw Link's confident smirk fade into an embarrassed blush. The two decided upon a day and both left beaming.

**XXXXX**

Zora's Domain had turned into the customary hangout spot of the five women ever since their friendships had begun. Now, it appeared to be overwhelmed with helping to plan a wedding. The five ladies met frequently, every Friday night, in most otherwise useless room in the back. Their meetings started around six in the afternoon, and typically lasted until after nine. They, mostly Zelda and Malon, contacted vendors and such, while the others seemed to gossip. Actually, it was Ruto who gossiped. Midna had little tolerance of it and Saria was too polite to ask to change the subject. Ruto's gossip was not discriminatory, as Zelda found out, when she revealed that she would be leaving early to go on a date.

"Zelda? On a date? Are you sure you're just not trying to leave early?" The Asian posed the question as though she herself did something useful at these meetings. Zelda, offended by Ruto's bluntness, assured her that it was in fact valid and that there was a man out there who wanted to take her out.

"Please tell me it isn't Shad, that weird guy you work with at the library Zel." Midna stated. She had dealt with Shad before and was less than impressed by his condescending, know-it-all character. Ruto concurred, but Saria opposed this commendation. "I happen to find Shad to be good at his job. He is very knowledgeable." The three of them bickered about his character until Zelda finally silenced them by guarantying that the man was not Shad. This led to a guessing game, led by Ruto and played by Saria, to guess who Zelda was going out with after all. Needless to say, they guessed every potential man except the one who she was going out with, who in all of their minds was not a potential match for Zelda. Soon the time came for Zelda to go without any of her friends, with the exception of Malon who said nothing about her previous knowledge, guessing who this mysterious man is.

**XXXXX**

"We're at Hyrule University? I must say I was expecting dinner Link." The blonde man was uneasy until his companion started laughing and admitted she was just kidding. That didn't stop her from wondering just what they were doing at a University around eight thirty at night.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing here right?" Zelda nodded, "Well there's a university art show tonight, and there's someone I want you to meet." Link's date tilted her head, as if to ask the name of this person without actually speaking the words. He promised that she would find out soon and held his hand out to Zelda. She held it tentatively whereas Link's grip was strong.

For a few moments the only sound was that of Zelda's heels clicking softly against the brick walkway. However the silence was not awkward, it was more of a peaceful stillness. The season did happen to be during the chilly winter of Hyrule and Zelda had forgotten a warm coat. Seeing his date shiver slightly and his desire to impress her caused Link to offer her his jacket and upon her stubborn refusal, caused him to pull her slightly closer by releasing her hand and placing his arm around her. Zelda instantly felt warm, though not from Link, but from the rush of blood to her cheeks. "Thank the Goddesses that the art building isn't too far from here." Zelda told herself.

The displays featured in the gallery fully demonstrated the talent of the young artists and Link was turning out to be quite an agreeable date. Despite the smiles and laughs shared between the pair, Zelda still kept wondering who this mysterious person was. Every time she saw Link wave at a new face, she would mentally prepare herself for the introduction. The time for this came while Zelda was observing a striking painting of Hyrule Castle, she had not prepared herself though because the person came up from behind with the amount of surprise typically only children can manage.

"Link you made it! Oh, and you brought a lady friend!" Zelda was startled by this enthusiastic entrance, and jumped a little bit. The person continued, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Aryll, Link's sister. And you are?" The small blonde turned to her brother implying that she wanted to be introduced, before broadcasting her wide smile back at Zelda. Link restated what Aryll had just said, but when he mentioned that this was Zelda, the girl began beaming. He brother rolled his eyes and tried to attend to his date. His sister has other plans.

"So you're this Zelda character I hear so much about. You know, usually Link is far too generous with his opinions of women if you know what I mean," Aryll nudged her new acquaintance, "But you're beautiful! Would you mind if I draw you one day?" Zelda gave her thanks and her consent to be drawn and asked Aryll if she had painted the picture of the castle she and her date were just admiring. "No, I mostly do portraits. Ilia painted that one." At the sound of Ilia's name, Link went wide eyed and asked to see one of his sister's pieces. She happily consented.

**XXXXX **

The ride to Zelda's house had been a pleasant one, just like the rest of the art show had been. Luckily for Link, and he thanks the Goddesses for it, they did not see Ilia while they were there. The two talked of Aryll in particular. Zelda took an almost instant liking to the girl shortly after they were introduced and hoped that she felt the same way. Link stated that Aryll couldn't dislike anyone without a proper reason.

Soon enough Zelda found that she and Link had arrived at her house and he was walking her to the door. A thought suddenly hit her. "What if he tries to kiss me?" she worried to herself. The thought of kissing Link wasn't one she entertained on a regular basis, though given the opportunity she probably would enjoy it very much. Zelda decided that if Link was going to go for it, then she would not have a blatant objection.

The time came where they were both uttering what fun they had and how they will be doing this again and what a lovely girl Aryll is and the like. Somehow amidst it all of the small talk Link's hands ended up on her waist and her hands around his neck. Slowly, or so it felt, the man was bringing his face to hers. Zelda's heart began to race, she wasn't prepared for this, and shivers raced down her spine. Link stopped for a second to look into her eyes and ask if she was cold, to which she responded that she was not in fear of stopping this moment forever. Her date smiled and shook his shaggy blonde hair before resuming what he was doing. Zelda closed her eyes in anticipation. Her chest still pounding, she felt Link's breath on her lips and shortly afterwards his lips grazed hers. A breaking sound from inside Zelda's house startled the two. Link and Zelda seemed to be knocked back into reality. Zelda knew exactly what had happened and dismissed Link's offers to investigate for her. After making sure his date got inside safely, Link left Zelda for the night. Zelda on the other hand had something that needed to be taken care of before she could retire for the night.

"Tetra, next time you want to spy on me and a date, and you realize that the view from the couch is no good, please move the lamp so you don't shatter it or the moment again."

**XXXXX**

**Hi guys! Long time no update right? Wellll yeah. I'm done with school now so hopefully that will get better. We'll just have to see! On another note, I finally read Pride and Prejudice. Irrelevant but hey, I'm proud of myself.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews so far guys, keep them coming! Well now it's time to sleep. Talk to you guys soon!**


End file.
